My Only One
by FairyWings101
Summary: I'm not that good with summaries so all I'm saying is that this involves Harry, Hermione, a dance, some drama and some fluffiness at the end. HHR please R&R! one-shot based on the song 'Only One' by Yellowcard.


My Only One

A/N: I'm in the middle of the next chapter of my story, but this idea popped into my head a little while ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it! It's just a small Harry/Herm one-shot songfic that has nothing to do with my other story. Also, the lyrics don't really go with the story that much, but I absolutely love this song, so I just _had_ to use it. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or this song by Yellowcard.

Hermione slowly tore open a package of small multicolored hair clips and selected a baby blue one from the assortment. She carefully pinned it to her hair while looking in the mirror, then took another color, and continued until she had several clips pinned all over her wavy brown hair.

Then, she got up and walked over to her bed, where she held up a pair of shimmering blue dress robes against her body and studied herself in the mirror.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces _

"Hermione, we have to go down in 10 minutes!"Her best friend Lavender's voice echoed up the stairs and into the dormitory.

"All right, I'll be down in a moment,"she answered back, quickly pulling the dress robe on and tying the long strings together. She put on a pair of dark blue earrings before emerging out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

"Hermione, what-"Lavender stopped abruptly and stared at her.

"What, is something wrong with my outfit?"Hermione asked curiously.

_And I've thrown my words all around  
__But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

"No, you look so different from your usual self, that's all,"Lavender said, smiling. Hermione looked doubtful. "Trust me, Hermione, you look so great that at least 10 guys will want to dance with you down there."

_But _he_ won't be one of them_, she thought sadly. "Thanks Lav, let's go down now."

The two 7th year Gryffindors headed for the Great Hall, where their last dance of the year was being held before their graduation.

"Lavender, there you are!"Ron said as soon as he saw them at the bottom of the Great Staircase. He turned to look at Hermione and his jaw dropped.

"H-h-hermione? Is that really you?"

"No Ron, it's my evil twin,"Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, I never would've imagined you like this,"he said. "You look great though, so don't take it the wrong way."

He offered both his arms to both Lavender and Hermione. They both took it, Hermione rolling her eyes while Lavender blushed slightly.

Ron began pulling them through the crowd.

"Ron, where are we going?"Hermione asked as she walked alongside him and Lavender.

"We're meeting Harry over there somewhere,"he replied, craning his neck to look for the raven-haired wizard.

Hermione suddenly felt awkward. "I have to use the restroom, I'll find you guys afterwards,"she said hurriedly, and before they could say anything, she pulled away and blended into the crowd of 7th years.

_I feel so broken up(so broken up)  
__And I give up(I give up)  
__I just want to tell you so you know_

Ever since Harry started going out with a 7th year Gryffindor transfer student named Jocelyn Sawyon, Hermione had begun to feel very awkward around him, so she had started to avoid him as best as she could without him or the others noticing too much. She knew her awkwardness was caused by her long-time crush on Harry, so her mind probably decided that the next best thing to do was to begin avoiding him so that she wouldn't get hurt when she saw him and Jocelyn together. Suddenly, she remembered a promise that she had made to him at the beginning of the year:

_As Hermione sat in an empty classroom doing her homework, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up._

"_Hey Harry, how did you know I was here?"she questioned the young wizard who was leaning against the door, smiling at her._

"_Lucky guess,"Harry replied."Hermione, can I ask you something?"_

"_You just did, but you can ask another one,"Hermione joked._

"_Yeah,"he chuckled nervously."Er...I-I promised to go with Jocelyn to that end-of-year dance thing, but I was wondering if you would, well, save a dance for me_."

_Hermione felt a slight twinge of...was it jealousy? But she pushed it away quickly and replied, smiling, "Of course Harry."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yep, I promise." They shook on it, then Harry left the room to go find Ron._

'Great, my plan is to avoid him all evening and _then_ I remember this old promise,'she thought to herself.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
__You are my only one  
__I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
__You are my only, my only one_

She got some pumpkin juice at the refreshment table, then sat down at an empty table and sipped it slowly. When she finished, she went back and got another glass of juice.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"Lavender said, appearing next to Hermione.

"Oh, hi. I'm not really doing anything, I'm just drinking pumpkin juice,"Hermione said, holding up her glass.

"Well why didn't you join us?"Lavender asked. Suddenly, she realized the reason. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

Hermione glanced down at the floor and remained silent.

"Come on, let's go sit down and we'll talk, okay?" Hermione nodded, so Lavender took her to another empty table and they both sat down.

"So...you haven't stopped liking him, have you?"Lavender asked. "Please tell me the truth Hermione, I want to help you in any way that I can."

Hermione sighed, then spoke, "All right, yes, I haven't ever stopped liking him these past years. I guess I just kept denying it because I hoped that I would be able to get over him, but it's just so...hard."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione,"Lavender said, reaching out and hugging her tightly. "But you know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Well, I think that you should tell him at the end of the year. I mean, we'll all be going our different ways, and the worst that could happen is that he stays silent when you tell him. So what do you think?"

Hermione glanced at Lavender. "I don't think that I can do it. Besides, I want my last memory of him to be a happy one, not one where he just stares at me silently after I confess my feelings for him,"she said.

"Well, I guess not then,"Lavender said, sighing.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and some upbeat muggle music started playing. Lavender pulled Hermione out of her seat to dance, but Hermione hesitated.

"What if he sees me?"she said loudly over the music.

"Hermione, everyone's dancing, he's not going to see you over all these people. Come on, have a little fun!"Lavender said just as loudly.

"Fine,"she muttered, nodding so that Lavender could see.

They danced to a few more upbeat songs before Lee Jordan, who was the DJ, played a slow duet by 2 muggle singers.

"Erm...Hermione, do you wanna dance?"Dean Thomas came up to her and asked, turning a little red.

"Um, sure,"Hermione said, smiling. She put her arms on his shoulders and they moved slowly to the beat.

Hermione didn't notice, but across the room, a pair of eyes were watching her dancing.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
__And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

"Harry, do you want anything to drink?"Jocelyn's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No it's all right. Listen, Jocelyn, I think we need to talk,"Harry said.

Jocelyn sighed. "Well, I can't say that I haven't been expecting this."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you want to talk about. I've kinda known for a while now, but I just never mentioned it first."

"Wha-"

"Harry, before you say anything, I just want to explain. I know how you feel about Hermione. I've seen you watching her everyday, at breakfast, during classes, at lunch, and at dinner. I know you want to break up with me now, but I don't mind much. Since I've known for so long, I've sort of prepared myself for this so that it wouldn't hurt me as much as if I hadn't known. But I would like us to remain friends if that's all right with you,"Jocelyn said sincerely.

"Oh, I didn't know that I was that obvious,"Harry said. "Well, yeah, that's basically what I was planning to tell you. Also, of course we can still be friends. I was planning on asking you that afterwards."

"So...from now on, we are officially just friends and nothing more,"Jocelyn said, holding out her hand.

"Yep, just friends,"Harry said, smiling as he shook her hand.

"If you want to talk to her, she just went outside,"Jocelyn said, pointing at the doors.

"I will, later on. For now, I need to find Ron. See you around,"Harry said, standing up. He hesitated for a second, then leaned down and hugged Jocelyn tightly. "Thank you,"he whispered. Jocelyn nodded, and he left.

Hermione felt that she needed some air after a few dances with Dean, Seamus, Justin, and Ernie, so she slipped out of the Great Hall and went outside onto the grounds. She walked slowly around the bushes as the wind breezed by her face and hair. She sat down underneath the large tree beside the lake and closed her eyes, thinking of all the great times she had throughout her 7 years in that school, and how it would all end soon.

_Ran my whole life in the ground  
__And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

Hermione fell asleep, her head resting on the soft grass. About an hour later, she felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly, so she opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking into Harry's emerald green eyes. She sat up immediately, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"Harry said, smiling at Hermione's surprised expression. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk, but then I felt a bit tired, so I guess I just fell asleep here,"Hermione said nervously.

"Okay. Well, the dance is over already, so if you want to go back to the Common Room, I'll walk with you,"Harry said.

"Why aren't you with Jocelyn?"Hermione asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I broke up with her,"Harry replied simply.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"Because I have feelings for someone else, so I had to. She took it really well though, and I promised her that we'd still be friends,"Harry explained.

"Oh, I see,"Hermione said quietly. "So who is this girl that you have feelings for?"

"Well...you know her very well, so if I told you, you would probably make fun of me,"Harry said.

"All right then,"Hermione said. "I guess I'll go back to the Common Room now." She stood up and turned to leave, but Harry reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it firmly.

_And something's breaking up(breaking up)  
__I feel like giving up(like giving up)  
__I won't walk out until you know_

"Don't go yet. Remember, you promised me that you would dance with me one last time at this dance,"Harry said, referring to her promise at the beginning of the year.

"But the dance is over already Harry,"Hermione said.

"Then we'll just dance out here,"Harry said. "Please? I just want one last dance with my best friend before the night is over."

'So a best friend is all I'll ever be to you' Hermione thought sadly, and then she replied, "But there's no music."

"Do we really need music? All right, how about you sing while we dance?"Harry joked.

Hermione looked absolutely horrified. "I'll stick with having no music,"she said.

He nodded, stood up and stepped back a little, then held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance, Miss Granger?"he asked in a fake serious voice, using that irresistible grin that Hermione loved.

"Harry! You know I can't say no when you smile like that,"Hermione said, blushing.

"Which is exactly why I'm using it,"he said. "So, would you like to dance?" Hermione nodded and slipped her hand into his, both noticing how their hands fit together perfectly. It seemed as though everything around them was dancing; the trees swayed, the wind whistled softly, everything was so perfect...well, almost.

"So, are you going to give me a hint about this mystery girl?"Hermione asked, feeling curious and slightly hurt at the same time. She longed to know who it was, but she also knew that it could never be her.

"All I'm going to tell you is that she is in Gryffindor,"Harry replied. "And, I love her more than anything or anyone else. She's the only one I can picture myself with, 50 years from today. Plus, she has shown that she appreciates me not for my famousness, but for who I really am. There's only one problem." He stopped.

"What is it?"Hermione asked curiously, as they sat down onto the grass, extremely tired after dancing.

"I don't know how to tell her that I'm madly in love with her, and I don't know how she'll react if I do,"Harry explained.

"Just go ahead and tell her Harry. She'll probably return your feelings because, from what you've just told me, I think she has feelings for you too. And if she doesn't, then she's just an absolute idiot,"Hermione said. Harry looked at her with a strange smile on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking,"Harry said, the strange grin still pasted on his face. "You know, I just love that girl so much."

"Yes, I'm sure you do,"Hermione muttered quietly.

"I get to see her beautiful face every single day."

"I know you do, you're both in Gryffindor,"Hermione muttered in the same tone of voice as before.

"You know what, I think I'm going to tell her right now,"Harry said, standing up.

Hermione sighed softly, then said, as cheerfully as she could manage, "All right, you go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

But instead of heading back to the castle, Harry turned to Hermione, bent down, held her hands, and pulled her up on her feet.

"Harry, what are you doing?"Hermione asked confusedly.

"I'm in love with you Hermione Granger,"Harry said, a smile forming on his lips.

"You're WHAT?"Hermione yelped, not believing her ears.

"I'm in love with you. I've always been, I was just too afraid to admit it to anyone, even myself,"Harry replied.

"No, no that's not possible Harry. You can't do this. After all this time I've been trying to get over you, and you drop this on me? No, you can't do this,"Hermione said firmly.

"You've been trying to get over me?" Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
__You are my only one  
__I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
__You are my only, my only one_

"Of course I've been trying to get over you. You think I like seeing you with Jocelyn, thinking that we'll never have a chance together?"Hermione said angrily.

"No Hermione, it's not that. It's just...I had no idea you even had feelings for me. I mean, as more than a friend,"Harry said quietly.

Hermione's face softened. "You, you never knew? I thought I was being so obvious,"Hermione said surprisedly.

"No you weren't. I had no idea,"Harry replied. "And all along I always thought that you only thought of me as a friend. That's why I went out with Jocelyn, because I assumed we would never have a chance together."

Hermione laughed softly. "I guess we were both wrong then."

Harry smiled at her again.

"What is it now?"

"I just love hearing your laugh,"Harry said.

"Silly." Hermione swatted him lightly on the shoulder.

_Here I go so dishonestly  
__Leave a note for you my only one_

"You know what I think,"Harry asked, his voice lowering so that she could barely hear him.

"What?"

"I think we should make up for all this lost time." And with that, he leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

At first, Hermione was too shocked to react, but eventually, she began kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him as close to herself as she could. Their long-hidden feelings and passion for each other, 5 terribly long years of it in fact, was finally let out and released into the open with a simple kiss.

When they pulled away a while later for air, Hermione asked Harry a question that had tugging at her mind ever since he told her that he was in love with her.

"Harry, can you promise me something?"she asked.

"What is it?"

"Please promise me that you won't ever leave me,"she replied quietly.

"Oh Hermione, of course I would never leave you! What gave you the idea that I would leave you?"Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's just...well, I'm afraid that you might think I'm too boring after a while and you might not want to be with me anymore."

"Now you're the one being silly,"Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I've been with you for 7 years already, and I never ever thought about leaving you, or Ron."

_And I know you can see right through me  
__So let me go and you will find someone_

"I guess I am just being silly,"Hermione said, smiling as they began walking back to the castle.

"You know, speaking of Ron, why did you make it seem like you had feelings for him back in our 4th year?"Harry asked curiously.

"Do I detect some jealousy in the air?"Hermione asked, smirking. Harry just smiled secretively as they headed up the Grand Staircase.

"Well anyway, in our 4th year, I thought I had a slight crush on Ron, but eventually, I began realizing that I only told myself that so I could try to convince myself that I didn't like you anymore. But, as you can see, I failed to convince myself." Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and the pair walked into the Common Room.

"And I'm glad you failed, because otherwise, you probably would be with Ron right now,"Harry said, smiling at her.

"I know, I'm glad also,"Hermione replied as she stood on her tippy-toes and planted a small kiss on his nose.

"You know the one thing that Jocelyn's missing?"Harry asked suddenly. Hermione stared at him, confused. "I mean, she is pretty, smart, funny, nice, all that stuff, but you know what characteristic she lacks?"

"What?"

Harry remained silent for a few seconds, building up the suspense that was already piling on Hermione. "Harry, please tell me already, or else you shouldn't have brought up the subject!"

Harry smiled at her. "She's just not you,"he answered simply. Hermione's eyes widened. That certainly wasn't the answer that Hermione had expected. In fact, it was even better, much better than what she had thought.

"You really mean that Harry?"Hermione asked, her eyes shining with joyful tears.

"Of course I do. There's just no one like you. No one even comes close to being like you,"Harry said softly.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
__You are my only one  
__I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
__You are my only, my only one_

He leaned down, capturing her lips in another sweet kiss, which led to another fluffy snogging session, but he finally pulled away and said, "Sweet dreams, Mione," before turning around and walking up the stairs to the boys dorms.

Hermione smiled, satisfied that her long-time wish had finally come true, as she danced her way up the stairs and into the girls dorms.

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

A/N: Okay, I know it's pretty silly, but its my first songfic, so please don't flame me or anything, although I would like to know if I can do anything to make it better so just tell me NICELY! Now, back to my other story!


End file.
